


The Apartment

by xdark_blue



Series: three is a charm ♡ [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, M/M, OT3, One Shot, Self-Esteem Issues, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdark_blue/pseuds/xdark_blue
Summary: There has always been something different about the friendship between Woohyun, Sunggyu, and Dongwoo. When Woohyun moves in with the other two after yet another failed romance, the three of them realize just how special their relationship could be.





	The Apartment

They were sitting outside a posh restaurant, enjoying the warm sun on the patio while eating their lunch. They weren’t speaking, just staring at each other in a stand off until Woohyun finally let out an exasperated sigh. “Don’t hold back hyung, say what you want. You always do.”

 

Sunggyu regarded the younger man over the tip of his wine glass, eyebrows quirking. “No, it seems like you’ve got the whole situation under control. You don’t need my advice. I mean why would you call me and invite yourself to a free lunch on my expense if you weren’t broke and broken hearted?”

 

Woohyun rolled his eyes. “I’m not broke.” Sunggyu looked at him incredulously. “Well I’m not _that_ broke, plus you love treating me to lunch. And my heart is doing just fine! Were you not listening for the past hour when I described to you in great detail just how great things have been between me and Sungyeol?”

 

Now it was Sunggyu’s turn to roll his eyes. “I was paying attention. I listened to you tell me all about how you and Sungyeol have been indulging in the benefits of your friendship in various _places_ and _positions_. But what I think you are forgetting is that Sungyeol is in love with Myungsoo. And while they might be off right now, it won’t be long before the two of them are on again.”

 

Woohyun shook his head in disagreement. “I think it’s different this time, they are truly over. Maybe Sungyeol wants something new, someone different. And what makes you think that I am delusional about anything? I’m not asking Sungyeol to fall in love with me. The both of us agreed that we just wanted someone to hook up with, to help… scratch the itch so to speak. We’re roommates, _best friends_. We know everything about one another. Both of us are perfectly clear on the arrangement.”

 

Sunggyu gave him a small, sad smile. “Maybe Sungyeol is… but not you Woohyun. You care too much, you love too easily. And judging by the fact that the only thing you’ve talked about this entire meal is Sungyeol, I know that deep down you are hoping that it can become something more. But it won’t Woohyun.”

 

Woohyun looked troubled, not able to make eye contact with the elder. “Why hyung? Is it so hard to believe that Sungyeol would want someone like me when he could have the gorgeous Myungsoo?”

 

Sunggyu reached across the table to grab the young man’s hand. “Don’t be ridiculous, you know I think that you are beautiful. You know how much I care about you.  Why do you think I’m saying this to you? I know that it isn’t what you want to hear, but I can’t just sit back and let you make a bad decision. You can’t keep sleeping with Sungyeol, it will only end in you getting hurt. And I don’t want you to get hurt Woohyun.”

 

“I _won’t_. I promise hyung. Trust me, I’ve got everything under control. Everything will be fine, you don’t have to worry.” Woohyun gave the elder a soft smile, and left the patio without looking back.

 

* * *

 

Woohyun made his way back to his apartment he shared with Sungyeol with a heavy heart. Lunch left him feeling worse instead of better. He wanted Sunggyu to make him feel at ease about the current situation with his roommate, but instead all he did was stir up feelings of doubt in Woohyun. The lease was expiring soon on their apartment together, and Woohyun was hoping that Sungyeol would want to stay with him. Sunggyu was supposed to give him a confidence boost before he asked Sungyeol about renewing the lease, but now all he felt was apprehension.

 

He waited for his roommate to get home all day, but Sungyeol never showed. After passing out, rather uncomfortably on the couch he might add, he was eventually shaken awake by the person he wanted to see the most.

 

“Hey wake up! What are you doing sleeping on the couch anyway?” Sungyeol asked.

  
Woohyun blinked the sleep away from his eyes and tried to get his bearings. “I was waiting for you. What time is it?”

 

Sungyeol laughed, hitting him on his nose playfully. “Pabo. It’s already morning. I brought you back some breakfast. I have the best news!”

 

Woohyun got up, trying to loosen up his body after the night spent on the hard couch. “Yeah? I had something I wanted to talk to you about too.”

 

“Well, I want to go first! Last night Myungsoo invited me over for dinner. We talked, about _everything_ , and he had asked me to get back together with him!”

 

Woohyun didn’t hide the surprise on his face. “I thought… Is that what you really want?”

 

Sungyeol smiled shyly. “Myungsoo and I have always had trouble communicating. Sometimes we just let the little things get too big, and then there’s just too much distance between us. But yesterday we put everything on the table. He poured his heart out to me. He admitted that he’s still in love with me. And if I’m being honest with myself, I never stopped loving him.”

 

Woohyun looked away to hide the hurt expression on his face. “Wow… I guess it’s good that the two of you were on the same page. That you were able to fix things before someone got hurt.”

 

Sungyeol nodded slowly. “Yeah. But that’s not even the best part.” Woohyun tilted his head inquisitively. “Myungsoo asked me to move in with him. And I said yes.”

 

* * *

 

Dongwoo was already brewing the morning coffee. Sunggyu had hardly slept last night with all the tossing and turning, so Dongwoo knew he would need the caffeine to get the strength to get his day going. He came home from work the previous night to find Sunggyu sulking on the couch. When he asked how lunch with Woohyun went his boyfriend refused to talk about it, opting to go to bed early. When Dongwoo joined him there later, he found Sunggyu staring at the ceiling.

 

He was hoping that Sunggyu would be in the mood to talk when he woke up, so he could understand what’s going on. It was the weekend though, and Sunggyu usually liked to sleep in. Dongwoo was trusting that the lure of food would entice Sunggyu to join him. Soon enough, Sunggyu padded his way into the kitchen when the smell of coffee and breakfast became too appetizing to ignore.

 

“Glad of you to join the living.” Dongwoo teased, leaning over to give Sunggyu a quick good morning kiss. All he got in response was mumbling, so he figured he would wait until his boyfriend got at least one cup of coffee in him before he tried to have an actual conversation.

 

When Sunggyu’s eyelids were staying open for actual minutes at a time, Dongwoo decided he was awake enough for an interrogation. “So you want to tell me what kept you up all night?”

 

“How much I hate Woohyun.” Sunggyu spat out bitterly. Dongwoo just rolled his eyes.

 

“We _love_ Woohyun.” He reminded him gently.

 

“I know we do. Which is why I hate him so much right now.”

 

Dongwoo sighed and reminded himself to be patient. “Okay babe. Let’s start this conversation over, and this time let’s actually try to use sentences that make sense.”

 

Sunggyu just glared into his too empty coffee cup. “Woohyun wanted to meet up for lunch yesterday, so I went.”  


“Yeah, it’s been awhile since we’ve spent time with him. I was sad I couldn’t reschedule work, I wish I could have seen him.”

 

“I wish you would’ve been there too, maybe hearing it from both of us would have knocked some sense into that thick skull of his.”

 

“Remember what I said about the sentences that make sense?”

 

“Sorry babe. It’s just... I don’t know what I was expecting him to tell me at lunch. I figured it must have been important since he was so adamant about not putting it off. But then the kid tells me that he’s fucking _Sungyeol_ of all people. And not just once, for _weeks_ now. Even worse, the arrangement is _no strings_ _attached_  and _j_ _ust for convenience_." Sunggyu accentuated the words with air quotations and obvious disapproval.

 

“Wait, what? Sungyeol? What the hell happened to Myungsoo? And in what universe is Woohyun capable of having sex without his feelings getting involved? This is _Woohyun_ we are talking about. The person who til this day, refers to you and I screwing as making love. I mean, part of that is just his greasy disposition, but _still._ Messing around with Sungyeol… damn it he’s going to get hurt.”  


“I know! Why do you think I have a pounding headache and bags under my eyes? Stupid Woohyun thinks that he’s just having fun and getting his needs met. But we both know that when Sungyeol goes back to Myungsoo he will be crushed.”

 

Now Dongwoo’s face was full of worry. “Sungyeol knows how attached Woohyun gets to people. I understand that Sungyeol gets insecure when things aren’t going well with Myungsoo; this wouldn’t be the first time he’s tried to fill that void with another person. But to choose Woohyun… it’s not fair to either of them. Why would Sungyeol do this?”

 

Sunggyu scoffed. “Because Sungyeol is a little shit that wanted some action until he goes back to his dick of a boyfriend.”

 

“You do realize that we are best friends with Woohyun, Sungyeol, and Myungsoo right?” Dongwoo chastised him.

 

Sunggyu knew he was being unfair to his other friends, but he couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment. “Yes, but this is _Woohyun_.” He stressed, and Dongwoo understood exactly what he meant.  Even though the all of them had been friends for years, the two of them found themselves agreeing with Woohyun on pretty much every occasion when sides had to be chosen. Which happened a lot when it came to Woohyun and Sungyeol; the two of them had a kind of teasing, bickering dynamic that sometimes got out of hand. It wasn’t a secret that he had an undeniable soft spot for Woohyun, Sunggyu even more so. Sunggyu had always felt the need to protect his dongsaeng, which is why this whole situation was bothering him so much. Woohyun liked to put on a protective shell, pretend that people’s words and actions didn’t affect him; but Dongwoo knew that Woohyun probably cared more about other people’s opinions of him than the rest of them combined.

 

Dongwoo let out an audible sigh. “I know that Woohyun is special, and that this probably won’t end well. But you and me will be here to catch him when he falls. We will take care of him babe.”

 

Sunggyu still looked troubled, absentmindedly picking at the tiny piece of thread on the sleeve of his shirt. “He didn’t say it, but I know he was pretty upset with me when he left lunch. What if that stubborn brat won’t call if something goes wrong?”

 

Dongwoo run his fingers through his boyfriend’s dark red hair in a soothing gesture. “Woohyun will always come to us.”

 

A loud bell rang, indicating that someone was trying to be buzzed into their apartment. Dongwoo looked at Sunggyu questioningly. “Were you expecting company?”

 

Sunggyu shook his head. “No, I don’t think so. You stay here and I’ll go check it out.” He made his way over to the door, hitting the intercom to interact with the guest. “Can I help you?”

 

The voice that came back was shaky, barely audible. “Hyung…”

  
“Woohyun?!” Sunggyu could recognize that voice anywhere, but the pain he could hear in it made the hair stand up on the back of his neck. He buzzed the other in, pulling him into the apartment the moment he reached the door. Woohyun looked horrible; brown hair messy and his cheeks glistening.

 

“You know how I promised you that I wouldn’t get hurt?” Woohyun eyes were wide and wet as he stared at his hyung, and Sunggyu nodded slowly. Now that he was here, seeing the pity in the eyes of both of his hyungs, Woohyun couldn’t hold himself together. He looked down at his shoes, feeling stupid, small, but worst of all naive. “Hyung… I’m sorry. I should’ve listened-”

 

Sunggyu held onto him, slowly leading him further inside the apartment. Dongwoo was already there beside them, wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s frame as he tried to help calm him down.  

 

“Shh… It’s okay Hyunnie. I’m here. We’re both here for you.” Sunggyu cradled Woohyun’s face in his neck, dropping a light kiss on his forehead while running his fingers through the long wavy locks to remind him that he wasn’t alone. He stole a glance at Dongwoo, whose eyes were filled with just as much pain at the younger man’s state.

 

“Please… just don’t leave me. Please…” Woohyun sobbed, and Dongwoo wrapped his arms around him tighter.

 

“We won’t. Not ever.” The blonde promised as their dongsaeng gave into his sadness.

 

* * *

 

After an hour passed with way more tears than Woohyun would ever like to admit, he had managed to calm down again. He was on the couch, cradled in between his two favorite hyungs. After the conversation with Sungyeol he had fled the apartment, not wanting his roommate to see how badly his words had affected him and too emotional to even realize where he was heading. The next thing he knew he was in front of Sunggyu and Dongwoo’s apartment, as if his body knew subconsciously that this was the safest place for him to be.

 

Sunggyu was drawing circles on the back of his hand, a gesture he often did to soothe Woohyun when he was nervous. Dongwoo was still hugging him, his warm body temperature making Woohyun feel a little more grounded. Now that Woohyun had stopped crying they had been sitting in silence; his two hyungs not wanting to push the other until he was ready to talk. But Sunggyu wasn’t exactly known for his patience, especially when his dongsaeng was upset.

 

“So… you can talk to us about anything Woohyunnie. We just want to help, we aren’t here to judge.” Which was basically code for _I’m not going to say I told you so_.

 

Woohyun took a deep breath, trying to collect himself to repeat the story. “I was… upset after lunch yesterday. Some of the things Sunggyu hyung said made me feel more anxious than I cared to admit. I wanted to see Sungyeol so I could have some reassurance about everything. So I waited for him to come home but he never did. The next thing I knew he was shaking me awake this morning, asking me why I slept on the couch.”

 

“You waited for him all night?!” Dongwoo asked surprised, and Woohyun just nodded dumbly.

 

“Yeah. Sungyeol said he had something he wanted to tell me, and I wanted to talk to him about where we were going. Our lease is expiring this month, and I thought he would want to continue living together, maybe even give dating a try.”

 

Sunggyu squeezed his hand and Dongwoo looked away knowing where this was going. “Oh, Woohyun…”

 

Woohyun scoffed, shaking his head at his ridiculous assumption. “I know, I’m so _stupid_. Sungyeol was so excited, and he told me he wanted to share his news first. I guess I have the pleasure of letting you guys know; turns out him and Myungsoo are getting back together! He didn’t even _acknowledge_ what it meant for us, but I guess there never really _was_ an ‘us’. But obviously whatever the hell we were doing is over.”

 

“That little sh-" Sunggyu started, but Dongwoo pinched him in warning.

 

“Oh it gets better. Myungsoo asked Sungyeol to move in with him so they can take the next step together to be in a more seriously committed relationship. Sungyeol was going on and on about how it was fate, how our lease was about to expire, how the timing was so perfect. His big news was that he told Myungsoo yes.”

 

“What! That little shi-" Sunggyu responded, only to be pinched by Dongwoo again. “Ow! Will you quit pinching me! If I want to say that Sungyeol is a little shit than I will say it! My Hyunnie is too good for him anyways! That long haired twerp, if I get my hands on him…”

 

Woohyun still found it in himself to laugh, somehow he knew that this was exactly how Sunggyu would react. “You don’t have to beat him up hyung. It’s not Sungyeol’s fault that he’s in love with Myungsoo. And if I’m being honest with myself, I don’t think the reason I am crying is because of Sungyeol.”

 

Dongwoo pulled away a little to be able to look into Woohyun’s eyes. “What do you mean? He’s the one that has caused you all this pain, he put you in this situation.”

 

Woohyun looked down at the floor wistfully. “I know he did. It’s hard to explain, but what I’m trying to say is that _Sungyeol_ isn’t the reason I’m sad. Sure the situation sucks, and it hurts to know that we were never truly on the same page. But I can’t honestly say that I didn’t know that Sungyeol was still in love with Myungsoo whenever we were hooking up. I _knew_ that he still wanted Myungsoo. It was foolish, but I guess I just thought he might change his mind. I willingly did what I did, it was even my idea. Sungyeol didn’t force me to do anything, so I’m just as much at fault.”

 

Dongwoo understood his words, but it didn’t explain why the brunette had spent the past hour in tears. “You’re still upset Woohyun-ah. If it isn’t Sungyeol then what is it?”

 

Woohyun bit his lip, clearly troubled. “It’s just the reality of the truth of my situation. I just feel so… lonely. _Abandoned_. And as much as I didn’t want to hear the news, I can’t help but be happy for Sungyeol. Him and Myungsoo are our friends, and I think we all knew that they would end up together. But it doesn’t change the fact that Sungyeol has someone that loves him, that wants to be with him always. And what do I have? What am I left with? Nothing.”

 

He could feel the tears trying to come, and he forced them back. “The five of us have been friends forever. And while we’ve gone through our ups and downs, our periods of change, one thing always stays the same. I’m always the one that ends up alone.”

 

“Hyunnie.” Sunggyu tried, but the younger cut him off.

 

“No, please don’t misunderstand. I’m happy for all of you. I’m glad that Myungsoo and Sungyeol figured things out. I’m ecstatic that the two of you are just as crazy about one another as you have always been, that you are so in love. It’s just…” He stubbornly wiped away a few of the tears that had managed to escape. “It just stings to be passed over once again. To know that it was so easy for Sungyeol to choose someone else. That he never even considered me as an option. Why is it that I am I never anyone’s first choice? Why doesn’t anyone ever fall in love with me?” 

 

The other two attempted to console him but he just shook them off. “You don’t have to say anything. You don’t have to patronize me and tell me that I just haven’t found the right guy yet. You don’t have to tell me that I’m special or beautiful and that I just haven’t met the person that will make me feel that way. I’m trying to be patient, I really am. It’s just that we aren’t getting younger and now my four closest friends are happily domesticated. You guys have someone to kiss in the morning, someone to come home to at night. I’ve _never_ had that. I’ve never had a relationship that lasted more than a couple of months because no guy has ever cared about me enough to stick around longer than that. When I was with Sungyeol I could pretend that I had someone to come home to. He was my distraction to keep my loneliness temporarily at bay. But once again, the person I am involved with has chosen to move onto something better. It just sucks that I am the one who is always getting left behind. Sungyeol choosing to leave has just made me realize how truly lost I am.”

 

Woohyun took another deep breath. “I don’t even know where I’m going to be living in a couple of weeks. I can’t pay the rent on my own, but I couldn’t ask Sungyeol to sacrifice his happiness to help me afford it. I’m practically homeless, no wonder no guy wants me. I’m so far from being a catch that it’s embarrassing. Hyungs, what am I going to do?”

 

Dongwoo looked past Woohyun at Sunggyu. The latter was turned away, lip quivering and Dongwoo knew that meant that Sunggyu was trying not to cry. Dongwoo felt horrible that they hadn’t realized just how badly Woohyun was hurting recently. They were supposed to be his best friends, they were supposed to protect him. He knew that Sunggyu was barely holding it together after Woohyun’s confession, so he spoke up for the both of them. “You aren’t lost Woohyun-ah. The both of us are here for you no matter what. We’ll take it one day at a time, help you figure everything out until you can get back on your feet again. And we’ve already solved one of your big problems.” The blonde answered, wiping away a few stray tears.

 

“We have?” Woohyun questioned, not sure what Dongwoo meant.

 

“Of course. You’re going to move in with us.”

 

* * *

 

Dongwoo was roused from his sleep by the lingering scent of bacon. He detached himself from Sunggyu, easier said than done, and made his way into the kitchen. Woohyun was cooking breakfast again, moving around the kitchen comfortably now that he had memorized where everything was. His dark hair wasn’t styled, the waves bouncing with his movements. Dongwoo had been pleased to learn that Woohyun was an early riser, usually already finished with his morning run before Dongwoo had even pulled himself out of bed. Woohyun had always been good in the kitchen, and he placed importance on replenishing his body after exercising. The coffee brewing was for Sunggyu, Woohyun always timing it so that his cup would be hot and ready by the time Sunggyu had to leave for the office.

 

This had led to a morning ritual of Dongwoo being greeted by a shirtless post work out Woohyun cooking the three of them breakfast. The blonde couldn’t say that he had any complaints. “Morning. What’s on the menu today?” He questioned, moving up behind the younger to give him a hug and a quick squeeze on his hip.

 

Woohyun let go of one of his pans to wrap an arm around his hyung. “Something healthy, turkey bacon omelets. You know I have to watch my figure.”

 

Living with Woohyun had exposed Dongwoo to Woohyun’s eating habits, also known as his insecurities. He let the hand on Woohyun’s hip brush over his abs. He tried to ignore how the sharp intake of breath from Woohyun made them flex. “Your body is perfect Woohyun-ah, you know how amazing you look. Have you had your protein shake yet?”

 

Woohyun cleared his throat and shook his head, embarrassed by Dongwoo’s praise. “I haven’t had time to make it yet. I ran a little further than usual today, so I got back later than normal. I wanted to have breakfast done on time before you all had to leave for work.” Dongwoo worked in public relations, his sunny disposition and knack for getting along with people making him very successful. Sunggyu worked at a prestigious accounting firm and his hours could be pretty crazy. But he had a knack for business, and he had a certain presence about him that made people show him respect. Together the two of them did quite well for themselves.

 

On the other hand Woohyun was a vocal coach; however it was something he was not ashamed of since he got to do what he loved. His income was significantly lower than the other two, but they never tried to make him feel lesser for it. It was one of the reasons he loved living with them, and cooking was one of the ways that he tried to show how grateful he was for their hospitality.

 

Dongwoo nodded. “I’ll make it for you then.”

 

Woohyun tried to protest. “No it’s fine hyung. You don’t have to do anything for me. You two have already done more than enough.”

 

Still close behind him, Dongwoo nipped his exposed shoulder playfully. “Pabo. Deciding to take you in was one of my better decisions.” He could lightly taste the salt of Woohyun’s sweat, and he enjoyed the shiver that it sent through Woohyun’s body.

 

“Hyung…” Woohyun could still feel the weight of Dongwoo’s hand at his side, and now Dongwoo’s breath was tickling the back of his neck.

 

“Yes Woohyunnie?” The blonde sang back sweetly, the fingernails biting into Woohyun’s hip making it hard for him to concentrate. The omelet was going to burn; the blonde had always been prone to skinship but this feel different. Intimate.

 

“You trying to seduce my boyfriend?” Sunggyu’s words startled Woohyun, and he almost dropped his spatula in surprise. Sunggyu was already dressed in his work clothes, the fitted suit black highlighting the shape of his body.

 

Dongwoo chuckled, wrapping his arms around the younger and posing his head cutely on his back. “Woohyunnie said I’m his new favorite hyung. You jealous Gyu?”

 

“No I am not and no he did not.” There was a blush on Woohyun’s cheeks, and Sunggyu couldn’t stop himself from teasing him. He came over to give Dongwoo a quick kiss, before turning his attention on the younger.

 

“And for the record, I wouldn’t mind if you were. Just make sure that you invite me next time.”

 

This time Woohyun really did drop his spatula.

 

* * *

 

Dongwoo found Sunggyu sitting on the couch looking troubled. Woohyun was at the studio, so it was just the two of them. He sat down next to him, snuggling in his chest so they could cuddle together. “What’s wrong Gyu? Talk to me.”

 

Sunggyu laced their fingers together bringing up his hand to kiss it softly. “I just feel worried, like something’s going to happen tonight. I can’t shake the feeling.”

 

Dongwoo sighed. “Is this about Woohyun visiting Sungyeol and Myungsoo?”

 

Sunggyu looked away. “No! Maybe. _Yes._ Am I being crazy?”

 

Dongwoo shook his head. “No, you’re not. I was surprised too when he told me he wasn’t coming home after work, even more so when I found out the reason why.”

 

“I know it’s been a couple months, and Woohyun swears he is over it. It’s one thing to know about them, but it’s completely different to actually _see_ it.” Sunggyu said.

 

“I know, but we have to trust in Woohyun’s word. He wanted to make the effort to go see them. And if he is sad when he leaves, he has us to come home to.” Dongwoo reminded him.

 

“I’m just so used to him being here with us. It’s strange to think that there was a time when he didn’t live here.”

 

Dongwoo nodded in agreement. “I know, I don’t like to think of him leaving.”

 

Sunggyu turned sharply. “Is he thinking about it? Did he say something to you?”

 

“No, he didn’t. I just can’t help but wonder if he’ll want to someday. It hurts to think about it.” Dongwoo explained, the ghost of a frown on his face. The silence stretched between them, both of them lost in their thoughts about their dongsaeng.

 

* * *

 

Woohyun took another drink, trying to make sense of his current life situation. He was at Sungyeol and Myungsoo’s new place, catching up with his friends. The time apart had been good for him, and now it didn’t even hurt to see the two of them together. He truly was happy things were working out for them. Currently he was at odds with Myungsoo who just kept laughing at him; Woohyun could only scowl at him in return.

 

“Care to share what’s so funny Myungsoo?” He snapped.

 

“I’m sorry. This is just so something that our hyungs would do.” Woohyun looked to Sungyeol for help, but the younger just shrugged.

 

“I’m like you, I don’t get it either.” Sungyeol replied.

 

“That happens a lot to you, doesn’t it Yeollie?” Woohyun teased, and the other glared at him.

 

Myungsoo just shook his head. “You two act so childish when you get together. It’s obvious that they are trying to seduce Woohyun hyung.”

 

Woohyun almost spit out his drink. “Wait, what?”

 

Myungsoo’s deep chuckle seemed far too knowing. “Let’s recap what you just told us. You didn’t ask to move in with them, they _offered_. That was two months ago, way longer than the ‘let a friend couch surf til he gets on his feet’ time frame. They even changed their spare room into a guest room just to make you more comfortable so you wouldn’t have to sleep on the couch. You guys have all your meals together-“

 

“That’s not true!” Woohyun tried to interrupt.

 

“Let me guess. You pack their lunch for them.” Woohyun looked away guiltily.

 

Myungsoo’s laugh got even louder. “Dude, you are so whipped. You’re like their little husband, cooking and keeping the house while they are away. Do you give them a kiss before they leave for work too?”

 

Woohyun’s red ears gave him away, and his two friends laughed at his predicament. “It’s not like that! Our hyungs have always been really into skinship! And it’s on the cheek! I’m sure it doesn’t mean anything…”

 

Sungyeol scoffed in disbelief. “I’ve been friends with them just as long as you have, and neither of them have ever been inclined to hold my hip or bite my shoulder. Plus you were half naked at the time!”

 

“I’m always half naked, I frequently work out unlike you lazy asses. And the reason hyungs have never done anything like that to you is because Myungsoo scares them. He’s the quiet guy that you have to be nice to in the event that he snaps and shoots up the place so he will spare your life.” Woohyun countered.

 

“I am quite frightening, and I would definitely shoot you first out of the five of us.” Myungsoo smirked.

 

“Sometimes I hate you.” Woohyun retorted, but Myungsoo just smiled at him.

 

“I’m just calling it like I see it, and everything that I have heard so far leads me to believe that Sunggyu and Dongwoo are trying to claim hyung for their own.” Myungsoo explained.

 

Sungyeol just grinned. “You’ve always had a special relationship with them. Might as well take it to the next level.”

 

“Yeah, because the last time I chose to ‘take it to the next level’ with one of my best friends, that worked out really well. You do realize that the reason I’m living with them in the first place is because of you.” Woohyun bit back.

 

Sungyeol gave him a look. “What happened between us was different, it was just a physical thing.”

 

Woohyun looked at Myungsoo suggestively. “Yeah, we used to get _physical_ all the time. In the kitchen, in the shower-” 

 

Myungsoo glared at him. “That make you feel better hyung?”  
  
  
Woohyun smiled sweetly. “Actually yes, it really does.”

 

Sungyeol laughed at the two of them. “You can be such an asshole Woohyun. I know that I’m the best fuck you’ve ever had, but that’s no reason to try make Myungsoo feel jealous.”

 

Woohyun looked scandalized. “You are so not the best lay I’ve ever had!”

 

“Really? Than why are you reminiscing on our time together right now?” Sungyeol finished smugly.

 

“I was just getting back at him for calling me whipped! And little! I am not that short, honestly!”

 

Myungsoo fixed him with one of his infamous looks. “You could be the spokesperson for heel insoles.”

 

“Well at least my dick is bigger than yours, Yeollie admitted it!” Woohyun barked back.

 

“Okay, that’s enough!" Sungyeol stepped between the two of them before things could escalate any further. "Myungsoo. We were broken up, me and Woohyun had sex. End of story. Woohyun. We agreed to be friends with benefits, I didn’t even come close to breaking your heart. End of story. So will the two of you quit being so stupid so we can get back to the current topic at hand, you know the one where Woohyun is in love with two guys, neither of which are me!? Apologize. Now!” Sungyeol shouted angrily.

 

Woohyun looked away guiltily, put in his place by Sungyeol’s rant. He felt the couch dip next to him and looked over to see Myungsoo.

 

“I’m sorry for what I said hyung. I guess I just got defensive because I’m afraid that you hate me for asking Sungyeol to move in and get back together.” Myungsoo admitted.

 

“I could never hate you Myungsoo, or your brat of a boyfriend for that matter. We’ve been friends for too long. And Sungyeol’s right, I was never in love with him, so you don’t have anything to worry about. I shouldn’t have brought up our past; that was low and disrespectful. I guess I got defensive too for what you said about our hyungs liking me. I felt like you were making a joke out of me.”

 

Myungsoo wrapped an arm around him. “But I’m _not_ joking. Maybe I said it in a teasing way, but I seriously believe that our hyungs are in love with you.”

 

Sungyeol nodded in agreement. “What the three of you have together, it’s something deeper than just a physical attraction. Hyungs have always loved to take care of you, more than anyone else. Why do you think I gravitated towards Myungsoo in the beginning? When you’re in the room, no one else exists for them. It’s like the three of you are in this secret club, and no one else can gain entry.”

 

Woohyun knew his words were true. It almost didn’t make sense, he was only a couple years younger than them; Sungyeol and Myungsoo were the maknaes. Despite that, they had clearly chosen to devote their attention to him. There had always been a connection between the three of them, but being together in that way… it was crazy… right? “Do you really think… is it possible that the both of them could love me as more than a friend?”

 

Myungsoo rolled his eyes. “They have always loved you hyung. But maybe living with you like this has exposed a new side of you to them. After waking up to you everyday and with you always being so close, it’s possible that you’ve become a part of their life now, part of their dynamic. Maybe now the difference is that they are _in_ love with you.”

 

Woohyun thought about this deeply. The two of them had said multiple times how happy they were that he was there. Like Myungsoo said, it had been months since he moved in and they were showing no signs of wanting him to move out. Anytime Woohyun tried to bring it up, afraid that he might be overstaying his welcome, they wouldn’t hear any of it.

 

Sungyeol squeezed his hand reassuringly. “It’s simple hyung. When they touch you what is your instinct; do you want to push them away or pull them closer?”

 

Woohyun looked down at the table embarrassed. Sungyeol just smiled knowingly. Myungsoo raised his glass in a toast. “Here’s to Woohyun: the man who went from single to married with two husbands without breaking a sweat.”

 

Woohyun let out an annoyed growl. “I take back what I said. I totally hate you.”

 

* * *

 

Woohyun couldn’t sit still on the subway ride back to the apartment. All he could think about were his roommates, and the way they felt about him. They liked him, they wanted more, but most of all they wanted him.

 

His keys were shaking in his hand as he unlocked the door. He had the unmistakable feeling that once he opened the door something would change between the three of them. He could only hope it was for the better.

 

Woohyun saw Sunggyu rise from the couch at his arrival. “You’re back! Dongwoo ran to the store. He should be back any second, he wanted to get your favorite ice cream just in case you we’re sad after seeing Sungyeol and Myungsoo. We were so worried about-“

 

Woohyun shut him up with a kiss. He just walked straight up to Sunggyu and pulled him in. The elder squeaked in surprise, but he didn’t push him away. Woohyun just wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in closer as he tried to coax his lips into responding.

 

Sunggyu was hesitating, his hands hovering over Woohyun’s body but not pushing him away. “Hyung, kiss me back.” Woohyun whispered, and then Sunggyu _was_ , tangling his fingers into the dark hair to pull the young man’s lips to his own.  

 

They had never kissed before; not even on a dare or as a joke. But it felt right, and as their mouths moved together Woohyun knew that Sunggyu felt it too. Woohyun backed Sunggyu up into the wall, hands moving to explore the soft skin of the elder. Their lips parted and Woohyun bent his head down to lick a long line down the side of his jaw. Sunggyu’s head fall back, eyes slipping closed as Woohyun’s devilish tongue traced down the his supple neck.

 

Woohyun’s teeth scraped across his Adam’s apple, and Sunggyu’s eyes flew open. He got another shock when his eyes took in the form of his very surprised boyfriend. “Dongwoo!” Sunggyu gasped out, and Woohyun pulled away to take in the form of the other man.

 

Dongwoo looked adorably confused, but not the slightest bit upset. Sunggyu was blushing, cheeks pink as he tried to catch his breath. Woohyun just smiled at Dongwoo, fisting his hand in his shirt to pull him closer. “Finally. You’re back.” He whispered, before leaning up to catch the blonde’s lips in a kiss.

 

Dongwoo wanted answers, but it was hard to concentrate with the younger’s lips on his own while Sunggyu slinked up behind him to drop kisses on his neck. When the two broke apart for air, Sunggyu stole the opportunity to turn Dongwoo’s head to the side to begin their own lip lock. Woohyun’s hands ran down Dongwoo’s front, and when they started to slide toward his belt buckle Dongwoo finally snapped out of his daze.

 

He pushed both of the hot and bothered males away from him. “Wait, just wait a second. What is going on? I was expecting to find you comforting Woohyun-ah when I came back, but not quite like this.”

 

Sunggyu looked at the ground, biting his lip sheepishly. Woohyun stepped up to explain. “It’s not his fault hyung, I kind of jumped him. Kind of like how I just jumped you.”

 

“That doesn’t explain why you jumped us in the first place.” Dongwoo replied evenly.

 

Woohyun ran a hand through his hair nervously. “Well I at was at Soo and Yeol’s new place, and we were just talking about everything. About me being here with you two over the past couple of months. And they pointed out a few things to me.”

 

“Like?” Sunggyu prompted.

 

“I don’t know. Just how between the three of us, our relationship… it’s always been different. And over the past couple of months I feel like we’ve become even closer. The way both of you look at me, talk to me, touch me… it’s special. It’s like how… it’s the way you two look at each other. Talking to them made me realize how much I appreciate the two of you. I don’t want to move out, I don’t want to leave. I want to stay here with both of you.” Woohyun reached out to grab each of their hands. “Hyungs… I want to _be_ with you. And I hope that you want to be with me too.”

 

There was a moment of silence between two of them as they let Woohyun’s words sink in. Sunggyu nodded, ears still red, as the heat of the moment still hadn’t left him. He looked down at the ground, scratching the back of his head aimlessly. “I don’t know if this is going to work.”

 

Dongwoo and Woohyun stared at him in surprise. Sunggyu bit his lip nervously. “Well, it’s just that I insisted on saving money so we got the queen sized bed… I’m not sure if it’s big enough for three.”

 

Woohyun let out a sigh of relief, and the unique sound of Dongwoo’s laughter filled the room. They both attacked Sunggyu, playfully hitting him for being such a tease. “Yah! Don’t freak me out like that hyung! I’m wearing my heart on my sleeve here!” Woohyun retorted, shaking his head at his mischievousness.

 

“Well why don’t you two punish me then?” Sunggyu challenged.

 

Dongwoo and Woohyun looked at each other. The dark haired male spoke first. “Bedroom. Now.”

 

* * *

 

Things had escalated rather quickly once they reached the bedroom; Woohyun temporarily suspended plans of teasing Sunggyu in favor of making out with Dongwoo. But soon enough him and the blonde were working together to rid Sunggyu of his clothes; Woohyun’s rough fingers moving up underneath the shirt to tug it over his head while the other man rid Sunggyu of his tight slacks. Once Dongwoo got the offending fabric off, he pushed Sunggyu to sit on the edge of the bed, immediately dropping down to his knees. Woohyun crawled to the other side of the bed, pulling Sunggyu’s shoulders down to rest his back against the mattress. He immediately engaged the other male in a kiss, his upside down position allowing both of them to suck on plump bottom lips. When they broke apart for air he tugged Sunggyu higher on the bed, and Dongwoo moved up from the floor to crawl over the naked male.

 

“We should’ve made a move sooner.” Dongwoo gasped, Sunggyu writhing on the sheets underneath the blonde male. Woohyun chuckled beside him, before flicking his tongue against a quickly hardening nipple. Dongwoo was currently busy in between the redhead’s legs, mouth moving up and down as he sucked Sunggyu’s cock. As Woohyun watched them everything started to feel very real, the three of them were going to do this. Instead of feeling nervous all Woohyun could feel was excitement.  


Woohyun kissed his way down Sunggyu’s torso and pulled Dongwoo off his cock with a pop. He pulled the blonde in, kissing him roughly as Sunggyu whined at the loss of contact. Woohyun pulled away from Dongwoo, teeth catching on the lips of the elder. “Is hyung always this needy?” Woohyun teased, and Dongwoo chuckled deeply.

 

“You have no idea… but you should find out.” Dongwoo responded, guiding the younger man to the cock standing at attention. Sunggyu moaned as he felt the thick lips softly kiss his length, but never fully taking it into his mouth.

 

“Woohyunnie… don’t tease…” Sunggyu would have pushed the younger man down himself, but Dongwoo was holding his wrists tightly above his head.

 

“You want me to suck your cock hyung?” Woohyun ran his tongue over the slit, enjoying the way it made Sunggyu shudder. Dongwoo was kissing Sunggyu again, their tongues dancing together as the latter tried to buck his hips.

 

Dongwoo sat up, big lips glistening as he stared at Woohyun with a lustful gaze and grabbed a fistful of brown hair. “Give him what he wants Woohyun-ah.” The younger man gave him a smirk before opening his mouth to take the man in. Dongwoo held onto his hair, controlling his pace as he forced the head to bob up and down.

 

“Fuck, just like that baby.” Sunggyu gasped out, arching his back to try to get Woohyun to take him deeper. Woohyun hummed in response, sucking his length with a sense of enthusiasm.

 

“Look how gorgeous he looks Sunggyu. Doesn’t he look pretty sucking your cock?” Dongwoo’s tugged on the man’s ear, tongue licking the lobe lazily.

 

Sunggyu’s moan was a response in itself as Dongwoo watched the other man slowly start to lose control. His grip on Woohyun’s hair never loosened, and he forced the younger man to quicken his pace. Sunggyu wasn’t going to last long like this, not with two sets of hands, two mouths pleasuring him. Dongwoo kept whispering dirty thoughts in his ear; _you’re so sexy, I can’t wait to watch you ride Woohyun like the dirty boy you are, I’m going to fuck him while you watch_.  

 

Sunggyu was whimpering now, unable to hold onto anything as Dongwoo kept his wrists trapped. It was almost too much, he needed it to stop and yet he wanted more.

 

Woohyun wrapped a hand around Sunggyu’s shaft, stroking his length in time with his mouth. His cock was beautifully made; the pale member curving slightly, the head the same dusky pink as his pretty lips. Woohyun’s other hand gripped onto Sunggyu’s thigh, squeezing so tight that his nails left indentions on the smooth flesh. He loved the lewd sounds he was managing to pull out of his hyung; it made him feel positively sinful. When Dongwoo pulled his head off the other’s cock, he made a show of licking his lips. “So loud hyung… how have I never heard you before?”

 

Dongwoo snickered. “He’s gotten good at biting the pillow over the past couple of months, haven’t you Gyu?”

 

Woohyun laughed, slinking up the bed to face Sunggyu at eye level. “Well I don’t want you to hold back anything with me hyung. I want to hear you scream.” He gave the man a hard kiss before moving off the bed. He pulled off his shirt quickly, revealing sharply cut abs to the other’s eyes. His moved to unbuckle his belt but a hand stopped him.

 

“Here… let me help you baby.” Dongwoo was already standing up from the bed, looking down at the younger male with an almost predatory gaze. He bit his lip as he pulled the belt out of the loops and unzipped the jeans at an almost agonizing pace. Now the jeans were hanging loose on the younger man’s hips, and Dongwoo pulled off his top to bring their naked chests together. Dongwoo pressed his fingertips down the other man’s back as Woohyun hastily unbuttoned his jeans. Their mouths found one another, and they kissed messily as they tried to push the rest of their clothes away. Now they were all properly naked, drinking in the sight of soft flesh and hard muscles.

 

“You want to see the cock that’s going to be fucking you later Sunggyu?” Dongwoo teased, wrapping his hand around the younger’s length. “So long and hard… is this for us Woohyun-ah?”

 

Woohyun smirked, grabbing the blonde’s own hardness. “That depends hyung. Is this for me?” Dongwoo smiled at his words, letting go of the other’s length to pull Woohyun’s hand away.

 

“Trust me, you’ll find out exactly what’s in store for you later. But first, we have someone that needs to be taken care of.” Dongwoo answered suggestively.

 

“Shit, are you two trying to drive me crazy? Get back over here and touch me.” Sunggyu panted out. The two of them turned their attention back to the flushed man on the bed.

 

Woohyun’s hand caressed the Sunggyu’s cheek. “So demanding hyung. Be patient, we’ll give you what you want.” Dongwoo tapped the man’s ass to urge him to flip over. Sunggyu complied, rolling over to his stomach before Dongwoo pulled him up to position him on all fours. “Why don’t you show Woohyun how good you are at sucking cock?” Dongwoo suggested as he dropped kisses down the other’s spine. Sunggyu arched his back at the sensation, but licked his lips at the prospect of blowing the brunette.

 

“Come here Woohyunnie.” He ordered seductively, curling his finger to beckon the man closer. Woohyun climbed up on the bed again to kneel in front him. Woohyun ran a finger over Sunggyu’s lips before guiding the man’s mouth to his hard cock. Sunggyu followed obediently, not even bothering to tease. He wanted to taste the other male, to feel the weight of him on his tongue. He used one hand to steady himself and the other to grip Woohyun’s ass. He relaxed his muscles, pulling the man in closer to force his length deeper into his mouth. Now Woohyun was the vocal one, dropping curses as Sunggyu deep throated him skillfully.

 

Sunggyu was so preoccupied with his task that he didn’t notice the blonde reaching for the nightstand, or slowly nudging his legs further apart. It wasn’t until thick wet tongue against his entrance that he was reminded of Dongwoo’s presence. He pulled off Woohyun’s cock with a yelp, dropping his forehead against the other’s hardened torso.

 

“Ah! Fuck Dongwoo…” He whimpered, trying to stay grounded but Dongwoo’s wicked tongue just kept moving.

 

“You like that Sunggyu? You taste so good baby.” Dongwoo replied, hands moving to force Sunggyu’s legs even wider. He ran his hands up the soft mounds of flesh, before pulling him apart to expose his entrance. He gave Sunggyu a few teasing licks before dragging his wet tongue slowly over his opening.

 

Woohyun guided Sunggyu’s mouth back to his cock, and man in between them was struggling to stay coherent. He held Sunggyu’s head in place for him, moving his own hips to push his length back and forth in between the stretched lips. Woohyun’s head dropped back, reveling in the sensation of the warm, wet mouth moving over his cock.

 

Dongwoo raked his nails down Sunggyu’s thighs, and the elder was squirming as his tongue pushed its way past his clenching muscles. Sunggyu screamed around Woohyun’s length, and Dongwoo chuckled darkly. “So tight Sunggyu. I’ve got to loosen you up so Woohyun-ah can fuck you.” Woohyun groaned at the thought, thrusting a little roughly into Sunggyu’s mouth at the idea of being inside of him. Dongwoo lubed up his fingers, the first sliding in easily along with his tongue. Sunggyu arched his back, trying to get his fingers in deeper.

 

Dongwoo took this as a sign that he wanted more, so he slipped another finger in. He moved the two digits slowly, more to tease the other rather than to prepare him. All Sunggyu could do was whine, body nearly shaking as he became desperate for more. Dongwoo eventually relented, pushing in the third finger to tight entrance. He scissored his fingers, stretching the passage for what was to come next. He curled his fingers, rubbing over the sensitive bundle of nerves.

 

Sunggyu let go of Woohyun to let out a scream, upper body sagging to the mattress. “Ah…. I can’t wait anymore… please.”

 

Dongwoo grabbed his ass one last time, before shifting over. His eyes found Woohyun’s, who looked to be just as eager as Sunggyu. “I think Gyu’s ready for you now.” Woohyun nodded, pushing Sunggyu to rest on his back again.

 

“I want to see your face hyung.” He explained, crawling in between the other’s legs. Woohyun leaned down to give him a kiss, surprisingly soft considering the level of adrenaline pumping through his body. “I can’t wait to be inside of you. You’re so beautiful.”

 

Sunggyu blushed at the younger’s words. “Yeah?” The younger nodded and Sunggyu pulled him down for another kiss. He felt Woohyun lining up at his entrance, and then the younger was pushing in. The stretch was uncomfortable at first; Woohyun wasn’t as long as Dongwoo but he was thicker. Sunggyu couldn’t stop the groan that escaped his lips, his hands gripping Woohyun’s shoulders as he tried to adjust to the intrusion.

 

“Is it okay?” Woohyun questioned, his hands gripping the sheets as he forced his hips to stay still. He didn’t want to rush the other man but he felt so wonderful and Dongwoo’s fingertips were playing with his thighs which made staying still very difficult.

 

Sunggyu nodded, breathing deeply to try to help himself relax. Even though he was used to the sensation of being stretched, it was still a different feeling to be filled by someone new. “Just start slow Woohyunnie.”

 

Woohyun slowly began to rock his hips in shallow thrusts, not really pulling out of the other. Sunggyu was still so tight around him, the walls clenching down almost painfully around his cock. Woohyun let his head drop down to rest beside Sunggyu’s, panting into his ear with every thrust. “So good hyung. You feel so good.”

 

Sunggyu’s eyes were fluttering, the discomfort slowly melting away as the heat of desire flared up within him. He was no longer passive; moving his own hips back against Woohyun to create a rhythm between the two of them. He saw Dongwoo reach for the other’s face, pulling Woohyun into a kiss as the man picked up his pace. Woohyun shifted, extending his arms on either side of Sunggyu’s head to lift up his upper body.

 

Sunggyu let his gaze travel down to where the younger man’s cock was drilling in and out of him, the strong muscles of his abdomen tightening with every single thrust. He ran his hands down the man’s sides, exploring the hard muscles he found. “So fucking sexy Woohyunnie.” He arched his back, trying to get the man further inside of him. “Come on baby. I want you deeper, I can take it.”

 

Woohyun broke the kiss, leaning back to take in the view of the writhing male underneath him. “Spread you legs for me hyung.” He ordered hotly, and Sunggyu hooked his arms underneath his thighs to open himself up wider. He felt Dongwoo get comfortable next to him, pressing up close against his side.

 

“Yeah… just like that.” Woohyun moaned, pushing himself in as far as he could go before dragging himself out again. He slowed down his pace, relishing in the feel of the tight heat around him and the volume of Sunggyu’s moaning.

 

Dongwoo grabbed Sunggyu’s leg, pulling it further up his chest to expose him further. Woohyun followed his lead, grabbing the other leg and forcing it to the mattress. Sunggyu gasped, the manhandling of his body turning him on; the stretch of his legs making it feel like Woohyun was reaching even further inside of him.

 

Dongwoo’s wicked mouth was back at the Sunggyu’s ear. “You look so hot taking his cock baby. You like submitting to him, don’t you?”

 

“Oh god… oh god…” Sunggyu gasped out brokenly.

 

“Keeping fucking him Woohyun-ah… nice and slow just the way he likes it.” The youngest was more than happy to oblige, a tad bit amused that Dongwoo was a talker in bed. He pushed himself in as far as he could go, the lazy rhythm allowing him to memorize every inch of the body beneath him and the way it reacted to his touches. Sunggyu was biting his lip, a groan escaping him each time Woohyun almost pulled completely out, just to rock back into him again. He was expecting the younger to get caught up in the moment, for his lust to make their coupling frenzied and fast. The fact that Woohyun had so much control was a turn on in itself. Woohyun was purposely dragging this out just so he could be inside of him longer, so he could indulge in Sunggyu’s body to the fullest.

 

The sight of them together mesmerized Dongwoo. Woohyun’s body was all hard lines and sharp edges, while Sunggyu’s body had a wonderful softness to it. They complimented each other, hips moving in synchronization as they reveled in their pleasure.

 

Sunggyu was reaching his limit; he knew that Woohyun was holding back. As much as he loved the sweet torture, he needed more. He wanted to tease Woohyun the same way he had teased him. He reached up for him, pulling Woohyun’s face down for a heated kiss. “I want to be on top.” He whispered, rolling his hips to accentuate his statement. “Let me ride you Woohyunnie.”

 

Woohyun wrapped his arm around his back, keeping him close so he could flip them over without leaving his warmth. He leaned back to rest against the sheets, letting the redhead get comfortable on top of him. Sunggyu steadied himself on Woohyun’s broad chest, and started to lift himself up and down. Woohyun thought he looked incredibly sexy like this; his red hair bouncing wildly, the half bitten lip eternally trapped between his teeth, the small eyes fluttering closed in lust. Woohyun ran his hands over the other’s smooth thighs, just drinking in the sight of him as the other sought out his pleasure.

 

Dongwoo shifted to straddle Woohyun’s legs behind Sunggyu, his hands falling to the latter’s hips. He tightened his grip, forcing the redhead to bounce faster up and down. Sunggyu let his head fall back to rest on Dongwoo’s shoulder, letting the other control his pace. Woohyun was flicking his hips upward, moving quickly into the welcoming heat.

 

Woohyun reached out to take Sunggyu’s length in his hand, pumping in time with his thrusts. Woohyun played with his angle, searching for that spot that would make Sunggyu see stars. Sunggyu was fighting to stay upright, the man underneath him increasing his speed as Dongwoo slammed his body down harder on him. Sunggyu’s nails were biting into Woohyun’s chest, his grip tightening as their coupling grew more passionate.

 

“Ah! Hyunnie!” Sunggyu screamed out, Woohyun finally brushing up against his prostate.

 

Woohyun felt the smile spread over his face. “Right there hyung?” He teased, purposely drilling into that spot over and over again.

 

“Fuck. Right there baby.” Sunggyu answered, gasping as he felt his climax approaching. He could feel that burn starting to build within him, and he knew he would finish soon if the two of them kept going like this.

 

It was perfect; the feel of the Woohyun grinding beneath him with the solid presence of Dongwoo at his back. It was overwhelming to be trapped between them like this, and he felt himself slipping away. Dongwoo was talking to him again, whispering dirty things that just made him feel hotter. The hand around his cock was gripping him with just the right amount of pressure, sliding over the smooth sensitive member with a purpose.

 

“Come for me hyung. I want to see it.” Woohyun moaned, moving his hand faster over Sunggyu’s length to try to push him over the edge. Sunggyu tried to respond, but he found himself at a loss for words as the heat took over him. He came with a cry, voice loud and wanton as he succumbed to his climax. He painted Woohyun’s chest in thick ropes of white, his walls clenching down on his member as the spasms rocked through him.

 

Woohyun was near his end too, the sight of Sunggyu’s orgasm making him feel lightheaded. The redhead collapsed onto Woohyun’s chest, worn out from the overstimulation. Woohyun tried to move his hands to Sunggyu’s hips so he could find his own release, but Dongwoo had other plans. He tugged the spent male up, pulling Sunggyu off Woohyun’s member to separate the two.

 

Sunggyu moaned as the cock slid out of him and Woohyun hissed at the unexpected loss of contact. “Shit Dongwoo, I was so close.” He glared at the blonde, but the latter just smiled wickedly. Dongwoo kissed Sunggyu softly, arranging his body comfortably on the pillows and cleaning him off. He turned his attention back to Woohyun with a smirk on his face.

 

“Don’t look so upset Woohyun-ah. I just decided that you wouldn’t be allowed to come until I was inside of you.” He explained, hooking an arm around Woohyun’s leg to pull his body closer to his own. He pushed the latter’s legs open, smearing Sunggyu’s release on the man’s chest between his fingers. The younger man looked a bit nervous, but it just made the other chuckle. “Aw, our Woohyunnie isn’t used to getting fucked. Isn’t that cute Gyu?” Woohyun was about to protest, but thoughts left him once two fingers were suddenly pushed into him. He bit back a groan, trying to relax at the almost foreign sensation.

 

“So tense baby… but you’ll feel so good around my cock.” The blonde teased, moving the fingers in Woohyun’s body slowly but surely. The younger man tried to relax but Dongwoo’s words were true. It had been a long time since he had bottomed for someone, and Dongwoo was probably the biggest he had ever been with. He was a little apprehensive about the pain, but admittedly more than a little excited to be taken by his hyung this way.

 

“Give me another hyung.” He urged, and the blonde complied. The third finger burned, the stretch uncomfortable to Woohyun as he squirmed on the bed.

 

“Relax Woohyunnie. It will feel good soon.” Sunggyu added, stroking the dark hair in an effort to calm him. Woohyun nodded, trying to keep still under the blonde’s ministrations. Dongwoo worked his fingers inside Woohyun, spreading them to try to loosen him up. Woohyun was still clenching down on him, making it harder to stretch him.

 

“Distract him Gyu.” Dongwoo called out, leaning back on his heels while slicking his member up. Sunggyu nodded in understanding, moving closer to Woohyun to capture his lips in a kiss. Dongwoo tossed away the lube, positioning himself between the younger man’s legs.

 

He lightly touched the other man’s face, a small way of giving him warning. Woohyun broke away from the kiss to face Dongwoo. “It’s okay hyung, I want it. I want you.” He gave the blonde a smile before turning back to kiss Sunggyu.

 

Dongwoo entered the male slowly, pushing his way into Woohyun’s opening. He heard Woohyun groan into the kiss, and he pressed his lips softly to the inside of his knee to try to calm him.

 

Woohyun broke away. “Shit… just move hyung, get to the good part already.” Dongwoo smiled at him, leaning down to pull their chests together. He dropped a kiss on the younger’s ear and started to move slowly within him.

 

“You feel so nice. I’m going to make you feel so amazing baby.” He whispered the words hotly, bending his head to drop kisses along the long tendon of Woohyun’s neck. He moved his hips at a steady pace, slowly rocking in and out of the warm male. He wound their fingers together, lifting up Woohyun’s hands to hold them against the mattress. “I’m make it so good for you Woohyunnie.” He promised, swiveling his hips into the other.

 

It hurt at first for Woohyun, but the pain turned to pleasure much quicker than he thought it would. It wasn’t long before he was grinding back against the other, matching his slow rhythm. He had forgotten how wonderful it felt to be filled like this, the intoxicating feeling of having someone moving inside of him. The unhurried movement of their bodies together felt good, but Woohyun found himself wanting more.

 

“So.. so good.” Woohyun moaned, his hand’s gripping the blonde’s round ass, pushing him down deeper into his body.

 

“Yeah?” Dongwoo asked, sitting up to get a good look at his cock disappearing in and out of Woohyun’s compliant body. He cast a glance at Sunggyu; the redhead was watching the two of them lustfully, his dark eyes moving in between the two of them. “Such a beautiful body. How flexible do you think he is Gyu?”

 

Sunggyu laughed, his hand traveling over the younger man’s body playfully. “Why don’t we find out?” With that he grabbed onto Woohyun’s thigh, pulling his leg up to drape it across Dongwoo’s shoulder. Dongwoo never stopped moving his hips, still thrusting into the other as Sunggyu spread him apart. 

 

“Fuck.” Woohyun whined, Dongwoo’s member reaching even deeper with his legs split open his way. He tangled his hands in the soft blonde hair to have something to hold onto. Dongwoo started to move faster, enjoying the strangled sounds he caused in the younger. Sunggyu kept smiling at them, dropping kisses here and there.

 

“You’re so gorgeous. Feel so perfect. Tell me what you want baby.” Dongwoo demanded, and let out a gasp when he felt the younger tug on his hair harshly.

 

“Give it to me harder.” Woohyun challenged eyes half-lidded and full of lust. He pushed the Woohyun’s leg off of him and pulled out, enjoying the noise of disapproval from Woohyun at being left empty.

 

“Now who’s needy Woohyunnie?” Sunggyu teased. Dongwoo smiled at the taunt, maneuvering the younger man to lie on his stomach. He pulled his ass in the air, Sunggyu’s hand keeping his chest firmly on the mattress. Woohyun felt ridiculously exposed this way, but Sunggyu’s firm grip on his chin kept him from turning away. Dongwoo kneeled behind him, running his cock along his opening to make Woohyun more desperate.

 

“Come on… please.” Woohyun begged, and Dongwoo finally relented by pushing back into him. Woohyun screamed at the intrusion, Sunggyu’s hand making him increase the arch in his back. Dongwoo immediately set a brutal pace, hands gripping the younger’s hips roughly as he drilled into him.

 

Dongwoo let his head fall back in pleasure, Woohyun’s tight opening squeezing down on him with every single thrust. “God… you feel so perfect Woohyunnie. I’m going to make you come so hard.” He pushed his hips harder in the man, searching for his special spot. Sunggyu was kissing Woohyun again, swallowing up his desperate moans.

 

Dongwoo brushed against his prostate, and Woohyun reached back to grab his thigh. “You like that Woohyunnie? You want me to keep hitting that spot?” Woohyun was too busy crying out to give a proper response, so Dongwoo just kept going.

 

Woohyun couldn’t take it anymore; it was like his body had been on a rollercoaster. He had gotten so close to his release, only to be brought back down again. And now, his desire had been building and building and he was at his peak.

 

“Hyung… I’m gonna…” Woohyun tried to warn him but the pleasure overtook him. He screamed out his release, body shaking as the waves of lust washed over him.

 

“Fuck.” Dongwoo gasped out, Woohyun’s passage getting even tighter during his climax. The slick heat surrounding his cock felt so perfect, Dongwoo couldn’t stop himself from following Woohyun into his own orgasm.

 

Dongwoo rode out his climax, rolling his hips lazily as he came down from his high. He dropped a kiss in between Woohyun’s shoulder blades, and then pulled out of him slowly. Woohyun let out a sigh, the feeling of being empty strange after being so full.

 

Dongwoo rolled to Woohyun’s side, collapsing in the bed in exhaustion. He heard Sunggyu laugh, reaching over Woohyun to pull him in for a kiss. The redhead moved away to get something to clean them all up, since he was the most coherent at the moment.

 

Woohyun turned to Dongwoo, lacing their fingers together. He had a shy smile on his face, which Dongwoo found to be amusing considering what had just transpired between the three of them. “What is it Woohyun-ah?” He prompted, moving the bangs out of Woohyun’s face so he could see his eyes. He felt the bed dip again, before he felt Sunggyu using the cool cloth to clean off the two of them. Sunggyu settled in on the other side of Woohyun, reaching across the youngest to place a hand on the small of Dongwoo’s back. Sunggyu tangled his legs with Woohyun’s, placing a kiss back on the back of his neck.

 

Woohyun blushed, trying to bury his face into the sheets. “Now now, don’t be like that. Tell us what you’re thinking.” Dongwoo chastised him.

 

“It’s just… It was good right? I mean it was for me but-“

  
Dongwoo cut him off with a kiss. “You were perfect. How many times do I need to tell you that you’re amazing for you to believe it? Now get some rest. Trust me, you’re going to need it.”

 

Woohyun still looked a little troubled. "But hyungs-"

 

"Woohyunnie." Sunggyu's voice called out to him, and Woohyun stopped talking. "You're ours now, okay?"

 

A blush crept over his cheeks; hearing those words from Sunggyu made him feel so happy, so _loved._ He smiled in to the sheets, overwhelmed at the prospect of not being alone. He was _theirs_ now. "Yeah. Okay." He fell asleep with that smile still on his face.

 

* * *

 

Woohyun could tell it was already morning, the sunlight shining brightly through the bedroom window. If it were any other day Woohyun would be finishing up his morning run by now, and maybe even be starting breakfast. Woohyun felt Sunggyu’s breath ghosting over his neck, and Dongwoo’s hair was lightly tickling his nose. Today was definitely not a normal day.

 

During the night Sunggyu had managed to get even more tangled up with them, and Woohyun wasn’t sure exactly how he was supposed to get out of bed without waking the others. He tried to detach Dongwoo’s arm from his waist, but it stirred him awake.

 

“Mmm. Where are you sneaking off to?” Dongwoo asked groggily, rubbing the sleep out his eyes.

 

“Nowhere hyung. I just thought I should start breakfast, I’m sorry that I woke you.” Woohyun whispered back.

 

“You don’t have to.” Dongwoo put him arm back around him, pulling him close again. “And neither of us have to worry about work, we took a sick day.”

 

“Aish. I don’t want you two to miss work because of me.” Woohyun pouted, but Dongwoo just kissed him softly.

 

“We want to spend the day with you Woohyun-ah.” Dongwoo explained, smiling at the deep brown eyes.

 

“Why are you two talking when we could be sleeping?” Sunggyu mumbled from behind Woohyun. He turned around, which was extremely difficult as Sunggyu whined about having to move his legs, to face the redhead and gave him a quick kiss. “Morning hyung.”

 

“Morning Woo and Woo.” Sunggyu smiled cutely at him, rubbing his nose against Woohyun’s playfully. He lifted his head up for Dongwoo to give him a kiss too.

 

“So what do you guys want to do today?” Sunggyu asked, drawing circles on Woohyun’s exposed hip. He saw the grins on the other two’s faces, and he rolled his eyes. “Besides each other you pervs.”

 

Dongwoo’s stomach grumbled audibly, and the other two laughed. “What? I used up a lot of energy last night, do I need to remind you?” He threatened.

 

Sunggyu chuckled. “It’s fine babe, we both knew that food would come first in your heart when we choose to get involved with you.” The two of them bickered playfully, and Woohyun forced himself out of bed.

 

“I’ll go make us something to eat. I’m hungry too hyung.” He placated, reaching for his pants. Dongwoo grabbed his arm to stop him from picking up his clothes, and Woohyun looked at him questioningly.

 

“Who says you need clothes to cook Woohyun-ah?” Dongwoo asked, tracing a finger down the line of his abs.

 

Woohyun stared at him incredulously. “You want me to cook you breakfast… naked?” Woohyun deadpanned.

 

 “No one said you had to be naked Hyunnie. You could always wear an apron.” Sunggyu chimed in with a smirk.

 

Woohyun huffed, but he couldn’t hide the blush on his cheeks. “Fine. But you guys aren’t allowed to disturb me. No touching or tasting anything; and that goes for the food too.”

 

The two of them watched him walk away, his body swaying seductively until he stopped at the door. He turned around, expectedly. “So are you coming or not?” He teased before disappearing into the kitchen.

 

Sunggyu looked at Dongwoo who already looked like he was scheming to disobey the younger’s wishes. He laughed as he pushed the sheets off of them and climbed out of bed. He reached his hand out to pull Dongwoo out of the bed. He back hugged the blonde, walking them slowly out of the bedroom to follow Woohyun. “I hate to admit it babe, but you were right. We totally should’ve done this sooner.”

 

 

* * *

**Hello lovely readers!!**  Just a couple of thoughts I wanted to share:  
  
**Woohyun/Sungyeol:** So there are no hard feelings here. Honestly. Woohyun was never in love with Sungyeol, he just liked the idea of him. They aren't compatible in that way, the two of them have more of a partners in crime, playful vibe. And the fact of the matter is that you can't start a new relationship until you are over your old one. Sungyeol never let go of his feelings for Myungsoo, which is why he never considered Woohyun romatically. Plus I feel like we've all had that friend that we've hooked up with, even though we knew the entire time that it wouldn't work out.  


**Woohyun/Himself:** I wanted to play around with the idea of Woohyun being insecure. I would think that after watching all your best friends find happiness (and you're stuck being single) that you would get a little self depricating. I think one of the reasons Woohyun is attracted to Sunggyu and Dongwoo is because they make _him_ feel attractive. Then been complimenting him and supporting him for so long that their praises don't feel fake.

 **Woohyun/Donggyu:** I don't know I just want to take a moment to say how beautiful the three of them are. ~~My feels~~. I made Donggyu the estabished couple, because there isn't enough of that in this world. I also wanted to switch up the topping situation from the way that I usually write. Not gonna lie, I had fun making Dongwoo be the one in control! I've never written top!dongwoo so it was a treat to make him take Woohyun. I liked how he inserted himself into everything, even when the Woogyu was going on. Plus I made him a talker in bed, because I just believe that's what Dongwoo would be like. Overall, I just hope the smut satisfied, even if it was different than what you were expecting!  


 


End file.
